George's Grave Mistake Sends Him to a Funeral, Holmes
was the eighth episode in Season Six of George Lopez; it also was the 111th overall series episode. Written by Michael Loftus, the episode, which was directed by Sheldon Epps, originally aired on ABC-TV on March 14, 2007. Synopsis George's poor memory comes back to haunt him when Angie's mother passes away, and George cannot get another grave so Angie can be with her mom for eternity. Storyline The episode starts with George and Angie planning their vacation to Maui, as Angie shows off her new skimpy bikini, Max comes downstairs, he express how he feels that it's unfair that they take a vacation and that he couldn't come along with them. When George, ever mindful of Max's dyslexia, jokingly tells him that if could spell "Maui", he could join them on their vacation, and Max misspells it spelling "M-O-W-I-E", as George, after looking to Angie for confirmation of Max's answer, replies, "Sorry Dude, way off!" Angie then has to remind George to book the reservation for the hotel room, as he tells her the he already took care of it as he said that he also "used his gold card" credit card in holding the room which he really forgot to do. When George finally called the hotel to try to pay for the reservation, the manager said that the room was given away and reserved for someone else, as George wondered if the guy was "racist" as he asks him'' "is it because I'm Chicano, or what?", he then has some "egg on his face" when then says to the manager ''"I'm not calling you a racist, Mr. Gonzalez!" When Angie asks George to whom he was talking to, he says he was just calling the hotel to check on the room, as she asks for the confirmation number, he tells her "C" as in "Charles - "3PO" and "R - as in 2D2!" Moments later, Vic enters the kitchen, with some sad news for Angie, that he got through her sister, Angie's mom Emilina, Vic's ex-wife, died of a heart attack. When George has to break the news to Max of his grandma's death and also that he and Angie are postponing their Maui vacation, Max doesn't believe him, as Max thinks that George is making it all up to hear him complain about not being invited to join them on their trip then "sneak off " to Maui behind his back, as he decribes the lie he thinks his dad is telling as "sick"; when George asserts that Emilina has indeed died, Max says "What if I call her?", as George sarcastically counters'' "Call your Grandma, and if she picks up, tell her I want to talk to her!"'' When Max, who feels bad because he didn't feel grief over his grandma's death, asks George "You didn't like her, didn't you?" George tells him that you shoudn't say things like that" when a person dies, as he also says that Max didn't really know his grandmother. When Max asks him what good things could he say about his grandmother, George tells him about the way he was going to eulogize her, as he mentions the time when he and Angie got married."Emilina was so mad at me, she threw a glass of wine at me and hit me in the head...so at the service, I'm going to tell people that's because she had a hell of an arm!" '' Veronica reminisces of the rather strained relationship with her late grandma, saying, ''"I'll never forget all of the stuff Grandma did for me...she hleped me out when I went through rehab...she bailed me out when I got caught shoplifting...She didn't press charges when I stole her car and crashed it!" as George responds sarcastically, "Your grandma was very proud of you...She kept her mugshot in her wallet!" Vic, needless to say, is beside himself over the death of his ex-wife, as he laments to George, "we were just about to get back together, but now she's gone!" He also says to Angie, whom he informs that Emilina wanted her to take charge of her burial arrangements, that "were just about to reconcile, but fate decided it was just not meant to be!" The conversation in the family soon becomes centered about reserving burial lots upon their own passing, as Angie wishes to have her mom buried beside the two of them, the problems being that George tells her that he promised that spot to Benny; when Angie asks whether Benny would mind giving up the spot for Emilinia, she says "You can have the spot for 50 bucks!" The second and biggest problem is, that George, in admitting to Benny after Angie leaves the kitchen, is that he forgot to reserve the third burial lot, so he, with Ernie, decide to go to the morturary to talk about purchasing a third lot by he and Angie's. When he and Ernie stop by the mortuary, he tries to pose as a coroner, in trying to get the lot next to he and Angie's, in which a deceased couple was already buried; when he offers to even dig up the remains of the couple, the mortuary salesperson, Mary Bass (Elena Lyons) explains to him that it's illegal, as he finally comes clean and tells her his name, and reveals that he bought two burial lots for he and Angie two years earlier, but forgot to buy a third lot, which was intended for Benny, as he asks if he could reserve another next to theirs. When Mary, the salesperson, tells he and Ernie that there were three lots together, but two plots away from the ones that they already had reserved, he seemed satisfied and ready to exchange the ones he had in the purchase of the three, until Mary tells him it would cost $15,000 for the additional plot. Mary, in making a sales pitch, tells George that if it were she, she "wouldn't hesitate" to spend the extra money for a relative as she also says to George, "I'' would hate to have go to my wife and tell her that she couldn't spend the rest of eternity next to her mom!", as George responds ''"You dont know who you're dealing with...I'm a Lopez...were emotionally detached! We don't care about the living, you think were going to spend money on the dead?!?" as he and Ernie leave the mortuary. Now, without an extra burial lot reserved, George has the task to explaining to Angie why he didn't have a lot reserved for her mother, which he does, only after trying to lie about it, (which she doesn't buy anyway) telling her that the owners "were in debt" and sold the land where their plots were located back to the city, that their plots were going to be a "swimming pool for deaf kids". Ernie, in trying to offer help, explain to George that he thinks that there could be something else eating at her, other than her being mad at George for not reserving the third lot, in saying to him that when a person dies, sometimes their relatives can be "left with a bag of unxexrpessed emotions" as he then tells him about his late Aunt Pooka, and about how she and his mother used to have a lemonade stand as kids, and how his mom would keep the money, and how her guilt about it came to surface when he once asked her for some lemonade, and how she hit him with a large spoon, as he then suggests that George ask Angie if she and her mother "ever owned a lemonde stand". When George, in trying to figure out how to help Angie, asks Angie if she and her mom "ever had a lemonade stand" and that she may have "unexpressed emotions", she finally opens up and reveals that she and Emilina had a falling out over the phone a week earlier, and that the last words she spoke to her consisted of calling her a tramp for cheating on and leaving her father Vic, and that she couldn't forgive her mom for doing so. George then pulls out a book called "Sins of the Mother", which Angie had never bothered to read, which Emilina had sent to George, which had a heartfelt message for Angie telling her that she was still Angie's mother, that she loved her and asking her for her forgiveness, which touched Angie. Later, Max has to "suffer" through Angie pratcically forcing him look through some old photo albums of his grandma, as Angie reminisces and copes with her mom's daath, which, unfortunately for Max, is made worse when George, in trying to be funny, asks Angie "Didn't your mom keep a diary?", which reminds her of one which Emilina kept from the time she was 13. When a now angry Max asks his dad, who's getting his golf clubs out "Thanks a lot!! I said I felt bad! I didn't say I wanted to take Grandma one on one!" as George tells him "Hey, it makes your mom happy, and its a nice way to honor your grandmother!" When Max asks, "Where are you going?", George tells him "I'm going to play some golf! I should be back in about five hours, you should be through by then...See ya later, sucker!! Gotcha!!" Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero Guest starring *Elena Lyons as Mary Bass, the funeral home sales rep Quotes *'Vic': I'll come with you. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title